


[Podfic] Verisimilitude

by sisi_rambles



Category: Hidden Legacy Series - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Characters React to Fandom, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "I think it's hot," Grandma Frida said, folding her arms in a 'that's that' gesture.





	[Podfic] Verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Verisimilitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454311) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 

Length: 00:08:05

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hidden%20Legacy/Verisimilitude.mp3) (5.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hidden%20Legacy/Verisimilitude.m4b) (3.7 MB) 


End file.
